


You Are (Never) Alone

by parallelanprincess



Series: What Is A Legacy? (Monster High, You Sent For Me) [4]
Category: Monster High
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Female Friendship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Gloom and Bloom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallelanprincess/pseuds/parallelanprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venus feels like she hasn't seen her ghoulfriends in ages. Between their busy schedules and the corpse flower catastrophe, she starting to feel a bit wilted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are (Never) Alone

Venus wandered through the greenhouse absentmindedly. Classes ended hours ago but she wasn't quite ready to go home. The next meeting of the Environmentalist Club wasn't for another week. Perhaps Robecca was still hosting roller derby practice in the catacombs. Monster High would be hosting a match between a private school for cyclops on Friday. The cyborg was determined to bring home the gold. Venus fondly remembered the days they'd sit in the cafeteria and discuss strategies. Robecca drew diagrams in her mash potatoes and discussed how best to convince Headmistress Bloodgood to give the team more funding. Now Venus was lucky if she caught a glimpse of copper plated skin once a month.

  
Venus sat down on a stone bench near the remains of the corpse flower. Cleo still wasn't talking to her after the drama with Amanita. Not to mention how Lagoona and Gil almost broke up for the ninth time during the dance. All Venus wanted was to spread her love of nature's beauty. Instead everyone ended up feeling wilted. She rubbed her eyes to prevent tears from falling. Her unlife was a disaster. The only person who could make her feel better was Rochelle and she was off in the ghost dimension.

 

“Why so blue, lassie?” a chipper voice asked.

 

Venus looked up. Lorna was standing before her, camera in hand. The sea monster's usual mirthful smile was instead a frown. It didn't seem to fit her. Venus was used to seeing a fanged toothed grin in the background of someone's photo. The two never spoke much but Venus loved the way Lorna glowed with joy and whimsy. Lorna reminded her of the sun coming out after a rain storm. Vibrant, warm, and comforting.

 

“Nothing. Everything? I don't know. Things have been weird lately,” Venus said, scooting over. Lorna sat down next to her on a bench. The freshwater ghoul wrapped an arm around Venus. Lorna's skin was moist. It sent shivers down her spine.

 

“Ya want ta talk it out? Shame to see a pretty dame like you bein' upset on such a fine day as this. You know what always cheers me up? Selfies!” Lorna said, thrusting the camera towards Venus.

 

Venus didn't consider herself camera she but...she was more of a behind the scenes kind of ghoul. Whenever Frankie was going off to save the monster world, she opted to stay behind and take notes for her in Mr. Hack's class. The place Venus felt most comfortable was in the greenhouse. Alone. Lorna was trying to make her feel better. The least she could do was humor the ghoul.

 

“Alright. Just promise not to show it to anyone. I don't exactly look my best.”

 

“Nonsense. You always look your best. Now on the count of three say 'haggis'. Ready?”

 

Venus nodded. Lorna began the countdown.

 

“One.”

 

When Rochelle got back, Venus promised herself that they'd have lunch at the Coffin Bean to catch up on the latest catastrophe.

 

“Two.”

 

Derby season wasn't going to last forever. Robecca always came back to her with fresh scrapes and dents to show off. She'd borrow some pompoms from Frankie and cheer for Robecca.

 

“Three! Haggis!”

 

Venus didn't know Lorna that well. It was time for that to change.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...  
>  LORNA MCNESSIE WAS NOT A TAG? WHAT IS THIS FOOLISHNESS? Also did anyone forget that Robecca, Rochelle, and Venus were supposed to be the badass trio. They had a whole book series about their fabulous adventures. This...this is why I write MH stories because we need more.


End file.
